<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【北海組】同桌的他和前桌的他 by Rokugatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300884">【北海組】同桌的他和前桌的他</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokugatsu/pseuds/Rokugatsu'>Rokugatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokugatsu/pseuds/Rokugatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本應再也沒有交集的他們，因為他的同桌和他的後桌，再度交集並暗潮洶湧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basil Hawkins/Original Female Character(s), X Drake/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【北海組】同桌的他和前桌的他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*搬舊文……<br/>*角色包含：霍金斯，德雷克<br/>*校園設定，三角戀，有私設，ooc見諒<br/>*別問為啥北海組只嫖他倆，問就是我偏心冷角，我是冷角控😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——她的同桌是個怪咖。</p><p> </p><p>因為昨天睡過頭了就順帶請假，今天才回校的阿墨才知道座位被重新編排了。在左腳踏進課室時就被幾個女同學拉到一旁交頭接耳，剛好耳朵捕捉到這句話。</p><p> </p><p>她一邊聽着身旁人的竊竊私語，一邊把視線望向坐在她座位旁邊的人。</p><p> </p><p>一頭飄逸的長金髮，修長的身材，冷淡的臉容，額頭上有六道豎紋，他拿着卡牌在桌子上逐張擺放，四周的學生都不敢靠近，自成了一個孤獨的空間。</p><p> </p><p>呃，真的挺怪咖，各種意義上……她當下也忍不住這樣想。</p><p> </p><p>「小心那個陰暗男啊，阿墨。」耳邊傳來同學擔憂的話語。</p><p> </p><p>阿墨隨口應了聲，就走回自己座位坐下了，她的同桌依舊擺弄着卡牌，對於拉椅子的嘎吱聲連眼皮都沒抬一下。</p><p> </p><p>她把背包放到桌子旁，手肘撐在桌上，手背抵在下巴上，一臉好奇地盯著身旁人的動作，只見對方桌子上放滿了不同圖案的卡牌——不同於平常玩撲克牌的那種圖案。</p><p> </p><p>這是……塔羅牌？據說是占卜的一種？內心閃過好幾種想法，但她還是繼續暗中觀察。</p><p> </p><p>幾秒後眼前人終於出聲說話「……看來今天的運勢不錯。」</p><p> </p><p>一直都感覺到身旁有股視線射向這邊，他從塔羅牌的世界抽離，微微抬起頭，視線往右看去，與對方的視線對上。</p><p> </p><p>阿墨無辜地眨了眨眼，隨便地揮了揮手說了句「……嗨，同桌？」</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>二人沉默的氣氛伴隨着上課的鐘聲，他從拿出課本放在桌上，視線也放回站在黑板前的教師身上。</p><p> </p><p>對於這個尷尬的情況阿墨也只是略為無奈地撓了撓頭，之後也拿出課本放在桌上。</p><p> </p><p>老師講課的聲音永遠都是一首效果極佳的催眠曲，睡得頭都快要錘到桌子上的阿墨被下課鐘聲驚醒，她默默地用手背刷了刷嘴角，有些迷糊地左望右望，發現同桌又在玩塔羅牌了。</p><p> </p><p>「這張卡是什麼意思？」</p><p> </p><p>突然一根手指出現在他的視線裏，霍金斯愣了一下，只見他的同桌懶洋洋地趴在桌上，指着卡牌抬眼望他問道。</p><p> </p><p>「……教皇。」他隔了幾秒開口回應「需要為你的心靈成長或是人生方向負起責任。」</p><p> </p><p>她長長地哦了聲後又閉上嘴巴，繼續趴在桌子上看着他擺弄卡牌，直至鐘聲再次響起時，才說：</p><p> </p><p>「塔羅牌感覺挺有趣啊。」</p><p> </p><p>這句話倒是成功吸引了霍金斯的注意，他終於留意起身旁的同桌了。</p><p> </p><p>黑髮黑眸，個子嬌小，衣領微微敞開，整齊的校服都被她穿得隨隨便便。</p><p> </p><p>……昨天好像是唯一一個班上請假的。他想起昨天在校時，只有自己身邊的座位是空的。</p><p> </p><p>班上的人都不太喜歡他。性格陰沉又不好說話，而總是拿着塔羅牌占卜的關係，甚至還傳着「他是黑魔法師」之類的流言蜚語，不過霍金斯充耳不聞——正確來說除了塔羅牌，其他東西他覺得怎樣都沒所謂。</p><p> </p><p>像是感覺到他的觀察，阿墨回望過去，手從背包裏拿起一個小袋子，問他「吃不吃零食？」</p><p> </p><p>「……不了。」</p><p> </p><p>「哦。」</p><p> </p><p>他們的相處大多都是維持不咸不淡的態度，只是阿墨很愛在課間小息盯着他玩塔羅牌，還時不時伸出手指問他那張卡是什麼意思。</p><p> </p><p>「塔羅牌真是一門深奧的學問啊。」聽完霍金斯的解釋，她用手掌托着下巴，感慨地說。</p><p> </p><p>「……不去和其他人聊天嗎？」霍金斯對她的話也稍微比對其他人多，畢竟大家作為同桌。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯？」</p><p> </p><p>阿墨難得地愣了一下。平常他都是回答完自己的問題就不出聲的啊，難得他會主動問話欸。</p><p> </p><p>她想了一下回答「你身邊的氣氛很安靜，我覺得挺舒服……相比和其他人吵吵鬧鬧地玩，我還是比較喜歡寧靜呢。」</p><p> </p><p>霍金斯聞言眼神有些古怪地看着她。這個回覆他倒是沒想到……不過眼前人確實不太混班上的小圈子。</p><p> </p><p>能和班上每一個人相處融合，卻不會主動和他們聊天，保持着不緊不疏的態度……這樣想起來，反而自己算是班上她唯一主動接近，還常常被纏着問塔羅牌的人。</p><p> </p><p>「……你也算是個怪人。」</p><p> </p><p>聽到難得的言論，阿墨眨了眨眼睛，然後笑瞇瞇地說「誰知呢，話說今天我帶了幸運餅乾回來，我記得你喜歡吃的吧，待會上課吃不吃？」</p><p> </p><p>聽到身旁人冷淡地嗯了一聲，她嘿嘿地笑了起來。</p><p> </p><p>他們的相處雖然依舊是不溫不火的樣子，不過偶爾霍金斯也會開始主動找其他話題聊了。</p><p> </p><p>「辛苦你了阿墨，和陰暗男一起坐很難熬吧？」某天在和其他同學一起用膳時，同情地向她說。</p><p> </p><p>「……並不？」嚥下了口裏的食物，阿墨咬着筷子說道。</p><p> </p><p>回想起有次說錯塔羅牌的牌義時被霍金斯吐槽的畫面，她一臉壞笑地說「其實他只是個悶騷毒舌男而已，還挺好玩的。」</p><p> </p><p>「啊？？？」</p><p> </p><p>對着飯友們一臉懵逼的樣子，她耷耷肩繼續把飯菜塞進口裏。</p><p> </p><p>過日子像換季節一樣，上學期很快就結束了，只是阿墨看着老師派下來成績表，看到自己平均分不合格時她一巴掌拍到自己臉上，聲音響得連霍金斯都忍不住微微側頭看她。</p><p> </p><p>「慘了慘了要被老師抓去學業輔導了！」</p><p> </p><p>「……」回想起她每次上課除了打瞌睡就是吃零食，總之就是不會認真上課，霍金斯難得無奈地說「誰叫你不認真上課。」</p><p> </p><p>「你不覺得上課像首獲獎無數的催眠曲嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「不覺得。」</p><p> </p><p>「……對不起，我就是個學渣的壞學生。」阿墨捂臉認命了。</p><p> </p><p>突然有把聲音插了進來「鑑於全班只有你一個人不合格，老師讓我在課後抽出一些時間替你輔導一下。」</p><p> </p><p>「德雷克？！」阿墨抬頭一望，發現是前桌男班長把身子轉過來向她說話，瞬間絕望了。</p><p> </p><p>德雷克讀書品行都很好，而且做什麼事都很認真，因此老師們很喜歡他，然而她就是很怕這種性格的人，所以一直不敢和他有過多交流……萬一混熟後天天督促她認真溫習上課可就要命了！</p><p> </p><p>內心在瘋狂哀嚎，阿墨露出勉強的微笑垂死掙扎「呃，我覺得霍金斯的成績也挺好，他能教我……」</p><p> </p><p>「是我這個班主任指名讓德雷克同學輔導你。」老師用指尖敲了敲桌面，用着不滿的語氣說道「平常上課摸魚睡覺，我就是希望他能治治你的懶散態度！」</p><p> </p><p>阿墨欲哭無淚地應了聲好後就扭過頭找旁邊的霍金斯哭訴去。</p><p> </p><p>德雷克看着眼前的畫面，沉思了一會兒後說「……意外地能看到你和其他人相處融合啊，霍金斯。」</p><p> </p><p>「德雷克……」霍金斯也微微瞇起眼睛「你現在的轉變也讓我覺得挺驚訝。」</p><p> </p><p>阿墨疑惑地在同桌和前桌之間來回看「啊？什麼？你們很早就認識的了？」</p><p> </p><p>霍金斯基本上不會和班上的人說話的——就她這個奇怪人士是個例外，所以她對他們是很早相識的這件事感到很驚訝。</p><p> </p><p>明明他倆幾乎沒對過話啊！</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」德雷克點頭回應「我們在初中部是讀同一間中學的。」</p><p> </p><p>阿墨長長地哦了一聲，接著聽到德雷克說了一句：</p><p> </p><p>「今天放學在圖書館等。」</p><p> </p><p>她瞬間頹廢地哦了一聲。</p><p> </p><p>於是阿墨開始每天課後都要跑到圖書館接受德雷克的私人補習。</p><p> </p><p>「……其實你資質不差。」德雷克看着手裏他出的練習題目——答案都是全打勾的，這樣說道「為什麼就是不認真上課？」</p><p> </p><p>阿墨趴在桌上小聲嘟囔「因為上課很悶啊，老師都是照書本文字讀的……倒不如說其實是你教導有方啦，你的教學方式都比老師的還要有新鮮感。」</p><p> </p><p>聞言他不禁哼笑了一聲「是嗎。」</p><p> </p><p>阿墨坐直了身子，有些好奇地問「說起來，你下巴的傷口是怎樣來的？」</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>「呃，不想說就算了。」她有些歉意地說。</p><p> </p><p>「……不，可以說給你聽。」德雷克低下眼簾，緩緩地說。</p><p> </p><p>他也說不出來是什麼感覺，只是覺得眼前人有種氣場——是一種可以讓別人放心說出自己秘密，安心的氣場。</p><p> </p><p>他沉吟了一會兒說道「還在初中部那時，我是個不良少年，這傷口是和其他人打架時弄的。」</p><p> </p><p>「還痛不痛？」她指了指下巴問道。</p><p> </p><p>「不痛了，已經是很久的事了。」他淡淡地回應。</p><p> </p><p>「那就行。」阿墨露出笑容。</p><p> </p><p>「……不好奇我為什麼以前是不良少年嗎？」德雷克反問。</p><p> </p><p>「好奇是好奇啦。」她撓了撓頭回應，隨即一臉痞笑地說「不過這種事還是等你想說的時候才算吧，每個人都有秘密。」</p><p> </p><p>「……你還真是個奇怪的人。」德雷克隔了一會兒才輕笑一聲說道。</p><p> </p><p>「是嗎？霍金斯也這樣說過我……」</p><p> </p><p>二人的交集開始變多了，阿墨也發現德雷克不如表面上這麼死板後，開始拉着霍金斯和他玩，偶爾三人一起活動，形成一個小團體。</p><p> </p><p>「德雷克，你保持這個姿勢哈，我要打瞌睡了。」阿墨努力地縮身子減低存在感，小聲地向前桌說。</p><p> </p><p>「你倒是認真上課啊……」德雷克無奈地扭過頭說，卻看見她雙手合十眼神閃閃發光地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>「……只有今次。」他輕咳了一聲，臉有些紅紅地說。</p><p> </p><p>「好的，下次還敢！」阿墨歡快地應了聲「霍金斯替我掩護一下！」</p><p> </p><p>身旁人還沒開口她就直接趴在桌上睡了，二人對於她這麼乾脆的反應忍不住嘆了一口氣。</p><p> </p><p>霍金斯睨了一眼定定地站在黑板前的老師，便拿出塔羅牌開始占卜，當看清自己抽出來的那張卡牌時不禁愣了一下。</p><p> </p><p>戀人——這是一張帶有決定意味的卡牌，既暗示一段新關係或是既有關係的新開始，也可以代表是否選擇展開新的關係。</p><p> </p><p>他看了一眼身旁呼呼大睡的人，又看一眼德雷克的背影，不禁沉思起來。</p><p> </p><p>下課鐘聲響起，趁她還沒醒來時，霍金斯用着淡淡的語氣開口問道「德雷克，你對她……有什麼想法？」</p><p> </p><p>剛準備拍醒阿墨的德雷克愣了愣「怎樣想……」</p><p> </p><p>「……奇怪的女孩子吧。」想了一會兒後小聲回應，他輕輕地拍了拍睡得天昏地暗的某人小腦瓜「喂，醒了。」</p><p> </p><p>對方溫柔的動作映在霍金斯眼裏，他眼底閃過些不知名的情緒，冷淡地說「……是嗎。」</p><p> </p><p>「啊，睡了個爽。」被叫醒的阿墨伸了伸懶腰，習慣性地從背包拿出裝着幸運餅乾的小袋子遞給同桌「喏，昨天說錯牌義的懲罰……今天能不能教我玩塔羅牌啊？」</p><p> </p><p>接過袋子的霍金斯淡淡地說「你記得全部牌義再算吧，說錯了繼續接受懲罰。」</p><p> </p><p>「你怎麼這樣啊！意外地惡趣味啊你。」阿墨鬱悶地說。</p><p> </p><p>聞言霍金斯難得嘴角微微地勾起，抬手輕拍她的頭頂。</p><p> </p><p>「別仗着高過我就這樣拍我頭！」</p><p> </p><p>德雷克沉默不語地看着眼前的畫面，感覺內心有點不太舒服。</p><p> </p><p>「……放學記得去圖書館。」德雷克靜默了一會兒才插話「別再像上次那樣逃跑了。」</p><p> </p><p>「呃，我累了德雷克……」阿墨苦着臉向他說。</p><p> </p><p>「……早點複習完的話就早走吧。」他嘆了一口氣說道。</p><p> </p><p>聽到她的歡呼聲德雷克不自覺地露出略帶縱容意味的微笑，他準備把身子轉回前方時卻撞上了霍金斯的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>「……」只是對視了幾秒後霍金斯就率先移開視線了。</p><p> </p><p>德雷克皺了皺眉，把身子轉回去準備上課了。</p><p> </p><p>……同桌和前桌，他的機率應該比德雷克大。</p><p> </p><p>霍金斯回想起剛才占卜的結果，暗暗地想着，上課鐘聲響起時他依舊一副冷淡的表情，拿出課本開始上課。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>誰能展開一段新關係呢，卡牌會暗示一切。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>end</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>